


Crossroads (Slenderman one-shot)

by OakenFox



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Other, Smutty, self serving one-shot, substance use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenFox/pseuds/OakenFox
Summary: Semi-Plotless and purely self serving smut nonsense oneshot! Because I needed an outlet for my monster fucker kink. This is also my own iteration on the Slenderman character based on the games.
Relationships: Slenderman x OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Crossroads (Slenderman one-shot)

The week had been horrid. When she thought things were going well everything would suddenly take a turn for the worse. She thought she was doing everything right, doing her best to not let her mood slip as it would and ruin _his_ reunion. She considered herself a strong, independent person and even though she felt like she was on the side burner while he put his family first, she didn’t mind. She knew he missed his family. His home and his old friends. So she let him take his time that he needed, she didn’t need to be attached at his hip every time he went out. But she needed freedom too and wanted to explore this amazing place he called home. Every time she suggested a day trip or to go shopping he would brush the idea off for later or already have plans made that they needed to go to, he didn't want to take her anywhere. If they did go out together it was short lived due to his sour mood and she’d be stuck at one of his relatives houses with an obligation to stay and socialize. It was suffocating.

She had simply taken a walk into town to explore while he was out to the gym when she saw it. An unfamiliar girl, uncomfortably close to him. And he had _that_ smile. And that _teasing_ look to his eyes. The girl stepped closer, a hand playing at the edge of his shirt by his jeans in a too familiar approach. And he wasn’t pushing her away. She was horrified, hiding behind the store building as she processed what she was seeing. She lifted her phone and peaked out, taking a photo before ducking back. She zoomed in, trying to deny it somehow but it felt like a cold metal knife had edged its way into her chest as the camera was crystal clear. The pain was cold and hot tears built, she felt it turn to rage as events of the week replayed in her mind. It hurt to breathe and so she ran back to his family’s house, where they had been offered a room to stay. 

She wanted to deny it. Wanted to pack and run. She suddenly hated it here. Everything felt overwhelming and she felt _foreign_. She obviously didn’t belong. In his family’s house, in this higher end neighborhood, in this town or state. She had _nothing_ here and he-!

So, she found herself in the old car that smelt like dog, her bag in the backseat. She was going home. She had enough. She sniffed, wiping at her face in a futile attempt to keep composed. But as the highway stretched out and her chest ached, she felt that nagging voice that would haunt her speak up. 

_‘Just drive into oblivion. Leave it all. Who cares?’_

And she had to shake her head. It was stupid. She couldn’t just... 

_But why not?_ She had an entire week of time off before she had to return to work. The tears slowed and as she drove, she paused at the crossroads. The left pulled out to the highway that would have these wonderful sights and places she wanted to go to so desperately while on vacation with him, to the right was the way to the city where the airport was, where she could go home. The road was quiet as it usually was, so she pulled out her phone and stared at the lockscreen, of his stupid face. With a couple quick swipes and taps, he was blocked and a message sent to her friend. She turned left and drove. 

No destination in mind. 

It was near 4pm when she parked. The road was old and turned into dirt for such a long stretch she was worried the car would vibrate apart. But it survived. She sat on the hood and breathed a sigh as the crystal lake stretched out in front of her. It was an old park. It didn’t look maintained and she had guessed as much based on the road condition leading in but it wasn’t like she didn’t know how to drive on dirt roads, she had honestly seen a lot worse and had hoped there was something at the end. It was circled on the vintage road map in the glove box so she wanted to see it. But it looks like it doesn’t get as much attention since the 70’s. A couple beer cans and coolers said it seen some recent action but not much.

It was still quite a sight though. Mountains pulled up in he distance and around her, the lake’s surface reflected beautifully and the green of the forest was serene. She plucked a drink off the six pack and cracked it open, gulping down what she could. _She could stay here forever_

Her phone vibrated. She looked and saw it was from Charlie, her boyfriend’s- ex-boyfriend? His uncle. She ignored it, pocketing it as she hopped off the car and grabbed her hippie bag, stuffing it with a couple drinks and locking the car as she walked off towards one of the trails that lined the lake. 

She pulled out a blunt and lit it, briefly wondering if it was a good idea before stamping out the thought. She didn’t care. She did. But she wasn’t going to listen to it. She didn’t want to deal with anything. So she wasn’t.

She smoked. And she drank. Walking carelessly down the soft pathing of forest floor, brushing away overgrown bushes with a neat stick she picked up, the birdsong overhead soothing and her high kicking in strongly. She found that the trail she was on opened to a lovely secluded beach area on the lake and without thinking, undressed, walking into the tepid waters and diving in. Water filled her ears and the pressure of diving grew in her sinuses. She opened her eyes and watched the sunlight filtering through the water, it’s beauty felt surreal as the weed uplifted her dreary thoughts. She knew she needed air. But the pain of needing oxygen felt better than the heartache. She didn’t want to surface. The thought of a shark coming from the dark abyss around her felt welcoming at that point. But even so, no fresh water lake shark appeared for her and her body kicked her up to the surface for oxygen as her vision blackened. She gasped for air and coughed out water, ears ringing as she splashed to keep afloat and wipe at her vision.

But something perked at her hearing over the ringing. And it made her skin crawl. 

“Max!” his voice echoed. It sounded far, she wished it was paranoia from the weed but she knew it was far too real... and that she wasn’t parked far from where she was.

She made to swim to shore but froze- a man!- she ducked into the water, paranoid and heady from the weed, she hesitated. ‘Wait, Jeremy doesn’t wear clothes like that...’ She popped up, wiping water from her face and frowned, the man was gone? No, there was no man... ‘its just a tree... fucking Jeremy making me nervous.’ She cursed, regretting the joint and swimming to shore as her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend as it was, called her name again. 

Panting as she pulled herself from the water, heavy and dripping wet as she tried pulling on her shirt clumsily. Thankful she wore shorts today instead of jeans or leggings as she shoved her feet into her shoes, stuffing her socks into her hippie bag as she ran down the trail, ducking further into the woods as Jeremy’s voice got close to the beach. Fear made her heart race and paranoia wasn’t helping her calm down. She needed to get back to the car without him noticing her. She was good at bush whacking, had done it since she was a kid, so she got off the overgrown trail. A wide U would do it. She was thankful for her sense of direction and growing up hunting, she could make quick work of this mountainous terrain...

Just how had he found her? It had barely even been a full day. 'The car must have a bluetooth gps or car finder app' Whatever the case she didn’t want to deal with him-

“shit!” she cursed as she lost her footing, skidding down a steep slope, bouncing off a couple tree’s, losing her balance and tripping at the bottom, rolling into the underbrush through the scratching branches into a grove. 

With a shake of her head, tossing leaves and twigs out of her hair she pulled herself up to sit as she assessed her scratches-

She stared. Frozen as a faceless man crouched infront of her. No face. No face. He had no face. Not even nostrils to say-

It shifted and she croaked out a pathetic surprised cry as his gangly arms, _far too long to be human_ , reached forward and one took her face, the other bracing itself as it leaned forward to her, reminscent of an animal coming in to sniff one’s scent. She trembled and eyes closed as she felt something press against her senses like a chill fog. Heart beating in her ears, stricken with fear she felt the instinctual need to preen as it seemed to sniff her. She dared not scream. This had to be a hallucination- it was fucked up weed- she was drinking and smoking it was always one or the other not both...!

The hand, with long fingers traced down her neck and over collarbone as it gripped her shoulder, it’s skin felt smooth and left inhuman tingles where it traced, it wasn’t natural and feared gripped her throat tightly as it hovered like a predator. It’s body was so close and it’s face at her throat, she peaked at it cautiously and found it’s pale skin to be moving like liquid on it’s face, pulling apart like wet glue into a horrendous imitation of teeth-

“help-” she croaked, shaking as her legs wouldn’t move, she couldn’t even scream.

Its hand wrapped behind her, gripping her close as its false mouth bit down into her neck, she flinched at the sharp pain but couldn’t push away, the pain ebbed as a long tongue swirled and lapped as the fresh blood droplets dripped down her skin. Stricken with fear she could hardly comprehend what it was doing until its tongue licked at the tears that fell down her face and felt it tug at her wet clothing, long fingers brushing under heavy clothing and over her chilled skin. 

“w-what?” she gasped when she felt its tongue swirl over the sensitive skin at her nape and her eyes widened as black tendrils sprouting from its back hooked around her, “ah!” she was suddenly lifted and breasts exposed as her tank top and bra were tugged down, the monsters faux mouth and tongue lapping its way over the sensitive nub of her nipple. “no!”

Heat rushed to her face in shame even as she feared moving within this things grip that lifted her so easily. She knew she should run, should be screaming. But again that voice was so kindly whispering, ‘why? No one cares, you have nothing to go back to. If this is the end, so what?’ and even Jeremy’s calls were gone as the sun cast the sky a dusky orange and the chill of the forest was nothing in the wake of this creatures-

“mmn!” she withheld a whimper as a strange tendril had slipped into her shorts, flicking against her sensitive clit, followed by other tendrils that both tugged at her clothing, pulling it away and others, squirming against her sensitive cunt.

It massaged her like none other, eliciting a sweet moan from her throat, she barely missed the safety of her clothing and arched herself against the being as a heady lust filled her senses. The being left her breasts and the cold air brought her back just enough to think clear enough to try and push away. But it dipped low and the tendrils pulled her legs open, “Wait no! Ahn-!” she bit her lip, hand flying to cover her mouth as it’s faux mouth encapsulated her moist clit, the sensations of its impossibly long, hot tongue swirling up and down her most sensitive area’s and dipping into her- “ahh!” she couldn’t stop the moan from escaping as this thing tongue fucked her in the air, black shadowy tendrils wrapping around her and teasing her nipples, another wrapped around her throat threatening to tighten. One hand gripped her buttocks and the other at her lower back held her tight against him as she bucked needily, her hand gripping into it’s shoulder tightly. 

Shame and lust outweighed her fear as it lapped into her, swirling and pulsating in a way she had never known, that terrible voice convincing her further. If this was the last thing that happened to her, who cared? She lived a great life, ran from a terrible boyfriend and got amazingly fucked by a monster? 

As it flicked it’s tongue, using her body weight against her, she arched and truly believed that terrible voice. Who cared? Who cared? She didn’t, not anymore. 

Tendrils wrapped around her wrists and ripped them away from the beast and her mouth, holding them back as she was bared fully, she gasped as the being flicked its tongue this way and that within her, the last shreds of her sense of pride willing her to remain strong, to keep quiet in the forest lest her screams of pleasure echo into the mountains. It seemed to sense this stubborn change and swirled deeper making her yelp. A black tendril forced its way into her mouth, a fibrous, moist and pulsating thing. She squirmed as it filled her mouth, threatening to go down her throat but pulling back just enough each time. She sucked in hopeful instinct. It stopped head fucking her and she continued sucking in the vain hope that she wouldn’t be throat fucked by it, made into a human sleeve. 

Her pussy ached and she felt that familiar coil that had only ever truly been felt when masturbating building steadily. There was no way... And yet, as the being flicked it’s tongue over her sensitive clit, deeper into her, rubbing against her upper walls, the coil wound tighter and tighter. She whimpered and squirmed against the beings intense hold. She needed release! And yet as soon as she thought this, the tongue retreated from inside her, leaving her empty and it licked up her abdomen to her throat, leaving a hot, cooling trail of saliva and she felt it’s body leaning over her senstive skin, tendrils pinching at her nipples as a bulge poked her rear, grinding its way up against her clit. A quiet whimper escaped her.

The tendril left her mouth and she felt herself lowered into the beings groin, the supposed suit the humanoid wore opened and his shaft rubbed against her face, precum slick against it’s head. Her clit ached and with the resolve she had mustered, took the being into her mouth, sucking hard and deep, ignoring the strange flavour and texture. It was long and it was thicker than she imagined, she took him as deep as she could into her mouth and throat, the urge to gag minimal, thanking the weed from earlier in it’s help. She moaned suddenly as the being slid long fingers against her slit. With a moan, she sucked and stroked it’s shaft, taking the strange shape into hand as she pumped, it reminded her of intertwining rope, like a sleeved braid. Suddenly it pulled away, throwing her around and into it so her back was against it’s chest and-

“AHHN-” she wanted to scream as it thrusted into her and it’s face ducked into her neck, biting into her shoulder but tendrils covered her mouth and she was filled to the brim with it, it felt like her stomach was being hit from the inside. Her thighs held tightly as it pumped straight into her, she ached as it pulled out and slammed back in eliciting another cry. 

“P-Please!” she hiccuped, feeling it still within her, “Give me a minute...!” Tendrils stroked her breasts, over nipple and twisted back pleasantly. 

She trembled and could feel the pain throbbing but not as intensely. She breathed shakily and took in the pleasant sensations of her breasts being teased, the beings hips rolling gently, eagerly, making it move inside just enough to make her slick with desire. She leaned against the being, nodding. It seemed to growl against her throat and thrusted deeply, she groaned head snapping back as it greedily thrusted within her, she gasped as it rubbed against her clit. Over and over. 

Her breasts bounced, nipples getting pinched by the tendrils tightly, as it hit deep into her, hitting her cervix as the pain ebbed with every movement. The slick sounds of her desire reaching her ears at each thrust. The tendrils at her throat tightened as she arched into the being behind her, moaning. 

“Just like that!” she wanted to scream as her desire built, the wet sounds of her pussy taking him in turning her on. She gripped her hands and clung to the tendrils and the back of the beings head as it bit into her, the sensation mute in comparison to the pleasure it consumed her with.

The being tightened its hold on her hips and thrusted harder, she could feel it deep inside as it hit her cervix, she groaned and gripped harder onto it as she got fucked deep. She let out a surprised squeal as she was turned forward, arms going to brace against dirt only to find herself hovering in it’s grasp, one of the beings hands grasped a tit, cock still thrusting deep in her as the other hand worked a thumb into her ass. She arched and felt its faux teeth nibble up her neck as the new appendage worked deep into her gut. Her slit heated and soared with sensation as her bodyweight was held up against it as it fucked her. 

“I’m-!” she hissed, her sex clenching and convulsing as she came, “coming-!” the being didn’t stop, tightening its hold on her thighs as it pumped harder against her juices, massaging her prostate with thumb and lapping at the blood on her neck. “Ah!” she trembled a moan as it growled, pulling her tight against him as it too, came, hot cum pumping out and overfilling her it ran down her thighs and coating it’s massive dick. 

It shifted, making her groan at the movement, sex soaking further with need, it laid against the slope of the hill, her in it’s lap and began thrusting again, still hard. She gasped and moaned as the sensation was over stimulating. Its long fingers dug into her thighs and bounced her. It laid back and-

“Ahn!” she cried as it delved deep. “ah, p-please! no... no more! Ah-” 

Her clit trembled and an overpowering urge to piss came over. No.. no no no.... Her face was red as she came a second time, this time what felt like she was pissing on the forest floor. Her head was heady and she gave in to the lust that was being sent through her. It kept thrusting and a hand massaged her tit as her slit ached, she moaned, numb to the sensations but loving it, “Keep fucking me, please!” it arched and fucked her harder, “yes! Yes, ahn....!”

Time was lost as it fucked her. Heavy with lust her body quivered. It came a second time, deep inside her. So sensitive, she laid there as he pulled out and let him lick at her sensitive area’s. He was gentle and didn’t delve into her like she had assumed it would. No. He cleaned her, she realized as he licked at her thighs. She blinked and found her vision re-centering on a ceiling. She turned her head and felt a pillow under her and sheets. A strange ringing filled her senses and the world felt off. The being stopped licking her and vibrated throatily as it pulled up against her again.

“Mine,” a deep, static voice all but growled as the beings tongue ran up her tit. 

“yes.” she whispered and braced as it delved upon her face, tongue draggging down her throat and long fingers riding up her sensitive clit. “Mm-!” it vanished and she was left aching, in wanting. 

“Yes...” she huffed sitting up in the strange room, the windows pouring light in from the strangest sources, draining away any color the room held. She laid down and could feel herself coming down from her orgasm. “Yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sometimes you need to get away from EVERYTHING and get fucked by a 2000’s supernatural entity. I'm not big into the idea of a Slender mansion like the kids were lmao but I do think it can move between dimensions or create false dimensions, hence the ending.


End file.
